Strange New World
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: Sadly the dungeons and ponies role playing forum has come to its inevitable end. It has lasted for years and made it through thousands of posts, many adventures were had by the players but all good things must come to an end. But where one story ends, another begins. This is a short story to introduce you to the new campaign Strange New World.


Sadly the dungeons and ponies roleplaying forum has come to its enevetable end. It has lasted for years and made it through thousands of posts, many adventures were had by the players but all good things must come to an end. But where one story ends, another begins. This is a short story to introduce you to the new campgain Strange New World.

I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic nor do I have any aphiliations with it or its subsidiaries. I make no money off of this story and it is purely for entertainment purposes. Please support the official release.

I was born in this... place... This underground. My name is... um... number 35. The 35th pony to be brought out of stasis... but um, there was a name written on my stasis pod, Pound Cake but Ms Crystal always called me 35 so... I like it more. This place is dark, we always needed a torch to see. I'm always looking for stuff to keep fires going. Ms Crystal says that this was once a diamond dog cave. She said that diamond dogs were a type of pony that wasn't a pony at all. But they all died a long time ago.

So when I was old enough to understand things like words and stuff, Ms Crystal started teaching me and the other ponies and griffins and stuff. We learned that Ms Crystal isn't really a pony, she's something called a... golem. And we were born from things called parents but don't have them anymore because Outsiders came and a really big war happened.

Ponies were losing the war pretty badly so they hid their foals like me deep under ground in stasis pods to keep us safe. The stasis pods are like beds that you can sleep in for years without getting older. But something went wrong with older foals and teenagers. The couldn't wake up. Ms Crystal took them out of the pods but they kept sleeping. Ms Crystal said they were dead. I didn't understand what dead meant back then but I learned recently.

The ponies were supposed to get us when the war was over but they didn't, I don't know why. Ms Crystal said 10 years have gone by since we were put here and nopony came... nopony ever came... so she took us out of the stasis and starting feeding and teaching. But I still had a family, the other ponies that were put in stasis with me in this cave. Ms Crystal said that there are a lot of caves in the Badlands which is supposed to be the place I'm in, so I might find other groups of ponies like my own.

Learning was... hard. We were told to never leave the Badlands, to never go too far from the cave. We only left to hunt or find flowers to eat. So I never got to see the things she taught me. She said that the Badlands was one part of Equestria, that there were things called cities like Ponyville. She described what they looked like but words can only do so much. I've never seen a 'thatched roof' or a 'well' or a 'library' so I don't know what they're supposed to look like.

I learned how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide. I learned how to wash out a cut with water and tie cloth around it. I learned how to set snares and hunt, I learned how to find edible flowers and vegitables. She tried to tell me history but like the cities I just couldn't really imagine it. I don't know who Celestia and Luna are, I don't understand 'being corrupted and transformed into a Nightmare' I just... I don't understand. Just words aren't enough. I... my world is this cave. It's all I really know.

My life was OK... I think... I don't know, its the only life I know. As I grew up we all learned and ate. When I was 10 some ponies bullied others to get the most food. At 15 ponies fought when they were mad and hurt each other a lot. The bullies got meaner but others got tougher. When Ms Crystal taught us how to stand on our hind legs and use our hooves to fight with weapons and move in armor... thats when things got different... now ponies could fight back against the bullies and our family split.

I... I was mad at how we split, how the bullies were causing problems and trying to take all the food. When I was 17 something big happened. Pumpkin Cake got beat up really bad by the bullies and I was more mad than I had ever been. I hurt the bullies. I hurt them... a lot... Until they stopped moving like the teenagers from the stasis pods. I made them dead. My family got really scared of me after that.

At 18 Ms Crystal stopped working. We couldn't get her to move or speak. She... she became dead and... that hurt... so much. I think... all of us... were like her sons and daughters. We all had parents but we never saw them. I never met my mom, but I don't care. Ms Crystal was my mom. And I really... really miss her...

At 19 some things came into the caves and attacked us. I never saw something like these... things. They were so strange and kept ripping gems out of the walls and eating them. They could breath fire and were very strong. But we weren't foals anymore, we knew how to hunt, how to fight. We hurt the dragons and tried to make them dead. Tried to... uh... murder them... no... kill them that's the word. But these things were a lot stronger then the ponies, they were tougher than animals we hunted. And... some of my family died. Others were hurt very bad. We fought them off but... it didn't feel like we won.

I tried to heal my hurt family but it wasn't working! Why didn't it work! I washed the cuts with water and tied cloth around them but they got all black and stinky, and the pony got real sick... and... they went dead... they died. Why... why didn't healing work? It was supposed to work! That's what Ms Crystal said!

I... I don't know why... it didn't.. work... Some more days went by and the things came again. They went after Ms Crystal, I think they wanted her all along, they want gems and she's... a really big gem. We fought them off again but my family got even smaller... so small... We put Ms Crystal outside the cave and the next day she was gone. We never saw the strange things again. But my family was so small, and even more got sick from their cuts. I had... I had 3 sisters and 1 brother left.

20 years old... my family died... we all had to go hunting together because there was just us and we needed a lot of snares to catch animals... But sometimes really big animals attack and... they aren't as good of fighters as the others who normally go hunting with me... They were attacked and... died.

...

...

...

21... years... old... alone. I'm alone. I hunt... I gather... I eat... I fight big animals that try to eat me... I sleep... I hunt... I gather... I'm so... alone...

I have... I have to leave. I can't be here anymore. It... hurts... too much. I grabbed some food and a saddlepack and stuff, I grabbed my mace and shield... and I left my home forever. I trotted past the hunting grounds, I trotted and trotted for days until... until I found it. I found the edge of the Badlands and... then I saw it... grass... trees... wood... buildings... things that I'd heard about but... but never actually saw before... my life... my world felt so... small... so tiny... I couldn't move for a few hours thinking about how my whole life was so simple, so small and basic, when all... THIS was just waiting beyond the hunting grounds... there's... there's just so much!

I finally moved, and I gallopped into the city, into the land of plants and rivers and sky scrapers and farms. I gallopped right into the world I had been hiding from for 21 years.

I gallopped into a Strange New World with more excitement than I'd ever felt.

This is a dungeons and dragon's style roleplaying forum open to all, Strange New World link here. (obviously remove the spaces) www. fanfiction . net forum /Strange-New-World/ 198959/


End file.
